Through The Years
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Sequel to Ice Cream Weirdos. If you haven't read it read it! (NaLu, and slight GaLe) {Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot the characters belong to Hiro Mashima} Requested, and dedicated to Lucy Dragneel550. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay first off HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Lucy Dragneel550 ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇴ1 I hope you like this, I wrote it to my best ability, so enjoy.**

 **No one's Pov:**

It had been a few years now since Natsu and Lucy had started dating and a things have changed. For one Natsu, and Lucy are in college well almost out now, and second Natsu is actually passing.

Today is actually the day they are graduating, today is the day when they actually start their lives as official adults...borrring! Or so Natsu thought anyway.

Sure he was glad they were graduating along with the rest of their friends but, there was something about being an official adult that scared Natsu, but something that he's forward to.

Currently he along with the rest of the college student population were in blue cap, and gowns and he was more anxious than ever. There were many things going through his mind but mostly it was did he actually pass? Like come on this is Natsu after all, but oh well he didn't care as of now, because Erza was just about to give her speech seeing as she had made valedictorian...shocker.

"Welcome to our graduation, for all the people aren't students thank you for showing up as well"

She went on about a whole bunch of things like what they were going to do with their lives after college, blahblablah he couldn't care less about that stuff as long as he was Luce he didn't need to really worry about the future.

Speaking of Lucy said girl was right next to the salmonenette looking at Erza with teary eyes, rapidly trying to wipe them away good thing she has that water proof mascara. Natsu seeing this he decided he should at least listen to some of his scarlet haired friend's speech.

"...I think the thing we're all going to miss most is the smaller moments that we had spent in this college, I remember that time when my friends Natsu and Lucy were in the cafeteria, and Natsu had put a bunch jalapeno peppers into her sandwich when she wasn't looking, and when she ate it she ran around screaming for water, and even pulled the fire alarm for water. " Erza gave a happy weak chuckle, and continued tell everybody about their adventures of college life, and soon enough also was in tears like everybody else even Natsu. The salmonette had to admit that the college life they lived had been a fantastic four years together, and he was going to miss it.

.

.

After the graduation everybody went to greet their relatives, and say their goodbyes to friends. Of course Natsu, and Lucy said their goodbyes to their friends happily nobody was sad, because they knew their friendship would last even without seeing each other everyday.

Natsu, and Lucy made their way to his dad, and sister. Igneel is a lot older now maybe about fifty, but the old fart constantly tried to convince his son that he wasn't that old. Wendy was about fifteen time sure does fly just the other day she was eight, and now she's a teenager has a boyfriend, and everything what was his name again...oh yeah! Romeo Conbalt. Natsu remembered when he had scared the poor boy testing his worthiness to see if he was good enough for his little sister a very cliche brotherly act Wendy might add, but never the less was grateful Natsu cared for her.

"I see that Lucy passed, but Natsu you too?!" Igneel exclaimed in surprise which ticked off the salmonette.

"Yes I _passed_ " Natsu then proceeded to wave his diploma into his dad's face.

"Well I'm proud of both of you" Wendy said stepping in giving both graduates a bone crushing hug, even though Wendy was a petite girl she was strong.

"Well thank you two for coming, but now I have to go show Luce her graduation present" Natsu said dragging said girl with him by the wrist leaving her in confusion as well as the other two they just abandoned.

.

.

.

.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"I'm not putting that on!" I screeched, pushing Natsu away with his stupid blindfold.

"Come on Luce how else are you suppose to see the surprise?"

I looked at him exasperatedly before answering "HOW CAN I SEE ANYTHING WITH A BLINDFOLD?!"

"Just put it on!" He groaned practically shoving the thing onto my face then taking my wrist again. I mumbled a "Whatever", and let him take me wherever he was going.

I had to say I was a little curious, but I wouldn't let him know that. Getting into a more comfortable hand position I interlaced my fingers with his, so that we were now holding hands and he wasn't just dragging me around.

.

.

I noticed we had walked up some stairs and went through a door, before I could ask Natsu where we were he took of my blindfold. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness I gasped it was an well sized unfurnished house.

I squeezed Natsu's hand while squealing, and hugging him somehow yeah I'm a professional multitasker. "Is this your new house?" I asked.

I pushed his forehead against mine, and told me "No" I looked at him in confusion.

 _'Are we in somebody else's house? Are we doing something illegal? Trespassing is a illegal right? I can't go to jail I just graduated!"_

The worst case scenarios ran miles in my mind, but stopped when I heard Natsu's laughing. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying "No, this is **_our_** house" I blushed, and reconnected his lips with mine since they just seemed to fit so perfectly. We're finally spending our adult lives together this is just the first chapter in our new lives, and I can't wait for it to start.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hoped you liked the first chapter to the Sequel of Ice-cream Weirdos, I hope you continue reading and anyone who hasn't read it should. Bye~✌**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's** **Pov:**

"Come on Luce we don't need anymore plants! " Natsu exclaimed causing me to sweatdrop we only had one plant.

"Yes! Just one more we need a little a baby cactus! "

I then proceeded to show him the cactus I had in mind for our kitchen.

"No especially not a cactus!"

"And why not?" I asked genuinely confused at why he didn't want one.

"B-because they're evil" he answered while wiggling his fingers in my face which caused me to sweatdrop, and laugh at the same time.

"That's not really a reason Natsu" I tried to reason with him after I finished laughing.

 _'I don't want to give up on this cute cactus!'_

"Lucccccccy" he whined which I found kinda of cute causing me to rethink my previous thought.

After awhile I gave a sigh I put away the cactus to its respective place on the shelf, and walked out the store seemingly depressed about not getting the cactus. Natsu just grinned hoping into our truck, and drove back to the house.

.

.

Stepping into the house always gave me a wave of euphoria, mostly because I know that it's just mine, and Natsu's alone.I wasn't that sad about the cactus anymore though, but I still wanted it. I sighed laying down on our couch which was very comfortable, and looked around or house.

In the living room we had a seventy inch flat screen TV that hung on our wall, under that was a case that keep our games, and many gaming systems. Of course we have a few book shelves here and there cursity of me. Our couch which I am currently laying on is a red color with light gray throw pillows, and we have a matching love seat.

In our bedroom we have my old queen sized bed because Natsu said it was more comfy than his, so we just got a different comforter which is a more of a mix of pink, and red. Our bedroom also consisted of a bathroom which has a bathtub, shower, toilet, sink you the usual, and we have another bathroom, just like the one in our bedroom.

I smiled softly to myself, not even noticing I started drifting off to sleep.

.  
.

"...uce you can take a shower first, I'll start dinner" came Nastu's voice as he brought me back to the world of the awake.

"'Kay" I mumbled almost stumbling all the way to our bathroom. Once in said bathroom I stripped and took my shower.

 **~Timeskip after shower~**

When I stepped out of my shower my nose was filled with the delicious aroma of food. Quickly drying off, and putting on a pair of shorts and one of Natsu's T-shirts I made my way to the kitchen.

The first thing I saw wasn't the food though, it was Natsu shoving that food down his throat like he was starving but I guess I should be used to it now.

"Oh, Luce your food is on the counter" he said when he finally looked up from the chicken he was devouring.

"Thanks" I happily skipped over to the food, especially since when we were on college Natsu majored in the Culinary Arts and works as a head chef at a restaurant, so this was gonna be good.

When I got my food I nearly dropped it from shock, in the window above the counter was a baby cactus!

I put my food back on the counter, and squealed. Natsu chuckling so I'm guessing he knew what it was about.

I glomped him into a hug, practically squeezing the air out of him.

"Thanks Natsu"

"Y-your welcome L-luce" he returned my hug, and soon after we finished dinner.

 _'He really is full of surprises, isn't he? '_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Chapter 2 is done, I'll probably upload chapter 3 tomorrow so thanks to the people who are reading this. Bye~✌**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Naaaatttsssuu" I whined, trying to stop the salmonette from breaking my concentration more than he already had.

"But Luccccccce I'm booreed! " he whined back.

"Then go hang out with Gray, I have a novel to finish"

"But Ice Princess is hanging out with Juvia" he countered.

"Gajeel? "

"With your bookworm friend"

"Ughhh" I saved the document I was typing on and gathered up my papers of my manuscript, already knowing he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"So what do you wanna do? "

"Play video games!" he cheered

Laughing at his childish behavior, I asked.

"Which one"

"Mario Kart" he said in a some what cocky voice.

I tossed him a wheel with a controller already in it, he was so going down.

.  
.

"Luce I'm Yoshi! "

"No I am! "

"I'll Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizards-Spock(1) you for it"

"Fine! "

" Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizards-Spock!" We screamed simultaneously.

"I win ha! " I shouted, in the face of a defeated Natsu. He mumbled a whatever, and we finally started the game picking Mushroom Gorge.

.  
.

 **No one's Pov:**

"STOP BOMBING ME! "

"THEN STOP TURTLE SHELLING ME! "

...Let's just say Mario Kart can bring out the worst in people.

Natsu, and Lucy were currently to busy sabotaging each other to even notice that they were in last place...well Lucy in eleventh, and Natsu in twelfth.

Lucy had just managed to knock Natsu over the edge, so she hurried using her king mushroom, and somehow made it to first in a matter of minutes, and she was fixing to cross the finish line that was before Natsu once again turtle shelled her, and took first for himself.

"Noooooo! "

"Yessssss! "

"Cheater! " Lucy accused

"Pssh, please I won fair and square" Natsu retaliated.

"One more!" anyone could've seen the look in Lucy's eyes, and decided that it was best to leave the game as is, but of course Natsu was just as driven as her played her again and lost.

The two didn't even notice that it was going on four am, and Natsu had work tomorrow, and Lucy's manuscript was due, but luckily they both fell asleep on the couch at just the right time.

.  
.

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee!" called out Wendy knocking on said people's door.

Said bluenette doesn't live with them, but she took it upon herself to check in on them every once in awhile after all the two could be so childish.

Unlocking the door with the spare key the older two had given her, she walked in. She didn't smell any food being cooked, or already been cooked, so she assumed they were sleeping. Checking the time that had read eleven am, Wendy decided it would be best to wake them up.

The first place the young girl thought to look would obviously be the bedroom, but as she was making her way there she saw the two sleeping on the couch. Lucy was snuggling into Natsu's chest clutching firmly to his shirt, and Natsu had an arm draped around her. So say they looked cute would've been an understatement.

Wendy tip toed out of the living room, and into the kitchen, but not before taking a picture and sending it to Levy, and her dad. In the kitchen she made them breakfast, and when she was done put it in the microwave, and left a note close to the couch for them to see. The bluenette proceeded to make her way to school, whistling a happy tone. What she didn't know was how grateful the two adults were when they woke up from their sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews for this story I'm going to try to make at least one chapter a day since I've been busier than usual. So I hope your enjoying this story. Bye~** ✌


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's Pov:**

"Which ones do I get her? " I asked Gray.

"Whichever ones suits her" he said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Icccce Prinnccesss be serious!"

"I am serious ya stupid Pyro! " he yelled, but soon sighed.

He picked up a bouquet of flowers which I found out were called Asters, they were a purplish pink color. They were really pretty so I ended up picking those.

"Thanks Gray!" I yelled after paying, and got in back to the house. I could've swore I heard him mumble something about me calling him by is real name for once.

.

.

"Okay, now I just need some salt" I reminded myself, as I walked towards the spice cabinet. _'That's funny I thought we just bought some salt'_ With that thought I immediately groaned.

 _'I can't just leave the food cooking or turn it off, and I also can't leave to go get any. UGGHH WHY?!'_

At that very moment god must have heard me, because here was Wendy at my front door giving me salt, saying that she used it all when she cooked us breakfast the other day.

"Your a life saver!" She smiled at me, and simply walked away already knowing what I was up to.

.

.

"DONE!" giving myself a high-five which was cut short, since I heard Luce coming through the door.

 _'Just in time'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 _'Something smells good, Natsu must've cooked'_ I thought making my way to the dinning room/kitchen.

As I walked in I was immediately greeted with a hug a nice long embrace. "Happy Anniversary Luce" he whispered to me. "Happy Anniversary Natsu" I whispered back. He handed me a bouquet of Asters. "Thank you they're beautiful" I said breaking out embrace, to find a vase.

After finding a vase he lead me to the table, on said table I recognized my favorite food, Beef Stew sure it's not fancy but it tastes good and I love it. Eager to eat the deliciousness I sat down quickly, Natsu chuckled seeing my excitement, and also took his sit.

"Thanks for the meal" We said simultaneously, before digging in.

"IT'S REALLY GOOD!" I screamed like a child on Christmas. "I'm glad you like it Luce, so how was your day" "Don't get me started first off Levy she..."

.

.

.

.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

"...And then she just screams I AM THE JABBERWOCKY, AND I WILL KILL ALICE! in front of the whole store! It was funny, but the people who haven't seen the movie, or read the books were mad at us" she finished.

"What about you" she asked.

"Hung out with Gray"

" *le gasp* Y-you didn't call Gray by a nickname! Are you really Natsu?" she looked at me skeptically.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU WEIRDO!"

"Suuuuree"

"I am" I whined

"Uh-huh"

.

.

After we finished out dinner Luce suggested we should play a game, so we picked Wii Sports.

*crash* "I'm winning again" she teased me which I pouted at, Luce had been making strikes ever since we started bowling, I beat her Baseball, and Boxing, but she beat me at golf, and tennis so this is the ultimate tie breaker.

 _'Can't lose'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I lost -_-||" Luce was to busy laughing at my expression to notice what I was pulling out of my pocket, but when she did, halted her laughter. _'I think I'll do it now'_

"N-natsu what's that?" she asked even though she already knew what it was, like the true weirdo she is.

 _'My weirdo'_

I got down on one knee took her hand, and took a deep breath. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"L-lucy Heartfilia, I-i've know you for about eight year, and have been dating you for seven this is the day we officially became a couple, so I couldn't think of a better time to do this. Luce your one of my best friends, and you always will be, you bring out the best in me. You're the only thing that exists in my world. Everything I do just to see a smile on your face. I want nothing more than to see that smile, longer so let's say forever, so Lucy will you marry me?" I finished holding out the ring I had gotten like a year ago.

It was silent for awhile which lead me to panic _'Was it too soon? I knew I should have waited Stripper was right, GAHH!'_

"...Yes" was the only thing I needed to heard, before I scooped her up into a hug, which she quickly returned. "For a second there I thought I just got rejected" I said then she hit my head, softly "Stupid like I'd ever say no, because I also want to spend the rest of my life with you" she said with a very noticeable blush on her cheeks, but mine were no better.

"I love you Natsu" she said

"I love you too Luce" I responded, pulling apart from our hug just enough to put the ring on her finger.

.

.

"So when do I get my bachelor's party?"

"NEVER!

"EHHH?!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for two days I was at the doctors (No there is nothing wrong with me), but I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if it seemed a little fast paced it's because I want to get to the main part of the story, but don't worry I'll try not to rush so much as to where it's horrible. Bye~** ✌


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Are you excited Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait"

"I wish Gray-sama would propose to Juvia" Juvia whined.

"He will when he's ready, Juvia"

"How about this one? " Levy pointed to a cream colored dress.

"No it's not white enough, Ughhh this is so hard there's so many beautiful dresses" I said sulking as I did.

"We'll find the one Lu-chan" Levy said

"Juvia thinks we should keep just looking"

"Your right! " I smiled at my two bluenette friends, and continue to search through the mass of dresses.

.  
.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

"WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU TWO?!" I screamed.

"Because you have to wear a decent tux to your wedding, ya stupid pyro!"

"Gihihi" Gajeel laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY STUPID METAL BRAIN! "  
"Don't you two also have to wear tuxes? " I asked them.

"Unlike you Flame Brain Gajeel, and I already have our tuxes"

Glaring daggers at the stripper, mentally smashing him like the Hulk with Loki in the avengers that was until Gajeel snapped me out my thoughts.

"Are you going to pick one or not Salamander?"

Mumbling curses at them, I started stomping towards the tuxes...None of them looked that good.

 _'Maybe I should get fitted for one?'_ I thought.

I stood there thinking, honestly I thought Gray had a point, I had to look my best especially at my wedding, and these weren't cutting it.

"Fine help me find one" I grumbled.

"What is this your asking for my help? " Gray teased me.

"SHUT UP! "

.  
.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"This one is it!" I exclaimed while slowly twirling in a circle.

"You look beautiful Lu-chan/Lucy!" Levy and Juvia said simultaneously.

"So do you Juvia, Levy" I complimented them back.

We all had found all of our dresses, and now all is left to do is choose the cake seeing as we already had the venue, and such.

.  
.

Levy, Juvia and I arrived at the cake tasting place earlier than the guys, so while we waited we decided to talk about who would probably get proposed to next.

"It's definitely going to be Juvia"

"No it'll be me! " Levy exclaimed.

I laughed at my friends, because I know that they don't really care when they get married just that they get married to the person they love.

"Sorry we're late" said no other than my fiancé.

"Hey, you ready? " I said while walked up to Natsu and peeking his cheek.

"Yosh,let's go eat! " he cheered with a slight blush, and we all started walking into the cake room.

.  
.

"Definitely the best part of wedding planning" Natsu said while patting his stomach contently.

"I don't think he even chewed the cake, more like just stuffing it in his mouth"

"GRAY FIGHT ME!"

 _'They're at it again'_ the rest of us simultaneously thought.

Pulling him away, and Juvia doing the same with Gray we all said our goodbyes and went back to our respective houses.

.  
.

"One more month from now, huh?" I asked Natsu that night.

"One more month" he repeated, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned around so my head was facing his chest, slightly breathing in his fiery scent.

"Can't wait, Luce" he whispered before falling deep asleep.

"Yeah me either" I whispered back, also falling into a deep sleep leaving me to dream about our married life together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here is them preparing** **for the wedding, I think I'll make the wedding chapter 7. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Bye~✌**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Are you ready Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

Taking in a deep breath I replied my maid of honor with a nod. Which she returned with a smile, turning towards the door we started to walk out. Gajeel was quick to accompany her holding out his arm for her before walking away she sent me a playful wink which I've learned to translate as "Go get 'em"

All of my maid of honor/bridesmaids are wearing a long pink strapless dress with a matching pink belt.

After Juvia went down the aisle with Gray, giving me the same look as Levy. Wendy also made her way down she was one of my bridesmaids, and she's the flower girl her boyfriend Romeo was obviously walking her down, now all is left is me.

"Ready Lucy?" I look towards the voice to see Igneel, and smiled at him. "Yes" with those words I took his arm and he walked down the aisle.

Everybody rose from their chairs to look at me, some were taking pictures others just staring at me with the words 'congratulations' practically written on their faces.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

 _'She looks so beautiful, not like she wasn't already though'_ To be completely honest I was a little nervous, but thenI looked at Luce, and she was already looking at me with that gorgeous smile you know the ones that where you smile so big that your eyes crinkle. Don't even get me started on her dress...too late, Luce was wearing a white strapless dress on the torso it had tiny diamonds all over it, it also had a diamond belt. The end of her dress was puffy, but not like quinceanera puffy, nice white ruffles. The dress really knew how to compliment her curves, but at the same time not really show them. Luce finally made it to the alter.

"You look beautiful" I whispered to her which made her slightly blush.

"You look pretty handsome yourself" she said returning my compliment.

"Celebrating the uniting of two people in this way proclaims in public what was decided in the private corners of the heart. It proclaims the couple's belief that they are meant to be together..."

.

.

The priest was going on about a lot of things like being with each other forever, or something like that, but then I heard my name.

"Natsu?" I looked over to the priest. _'Oh yeah vows!'_

"I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge you my faith."

"And I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge you my faith."

 **Lucy's Pov:**

We were soon handed the rings, and Natsu was the first to start his ring vows.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life." He said while slipping the ring on top of my engagement ring.

"This wedding band, without beginning or end, is a symbol of my love for you. Just as it is made of pure metal, so I give you my pure love."

I then proceeded to slip the ring on his finger. Our rings had the Fairy Tail symbol on them, sure it might be weird to have an ice cream logo on your wedding ring, but because of said ice cream parlor I met the love of my life.

"You may kiss the bride" and without another word I was swept up in the most passionate kiss of my life. I could tell that people were clapping and cheering, but I couldn't hear them right now all I live, breathe and see is Natsu.

.

.

While running towards the limo people were tossing rice, after getting in said limo we made our way to the reception where the real fun starts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I was really stuck on what to do, but I figured it out now :3. The next chapter will be about the Reception and such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~** ✌


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's Pov:**

"CONGRATULATIONS LUCY/NATSU!"

were the first things we heard when stepping through the reception building.

It wasn't long before we all cracked open the champagne bottles, and the toasts started.

.

.

.

.

First was Levy.

"Lucy I've loved you like a sister, and we've been best friends before I can even remember. You were always there when I need you, and vise versa so with that Natsu please take care of Lu-chan, and make her the happiest woman ever, Cheers" she finished while raising her champagne glass.  
No it was Gray's turn.

.

.

Well Flamebraid I don't know how you did it, but you somehow managed to find someone completely weird like yourself. You better cherish her, that goes for you too Lucy take care of the idiot for me, Cheers"

We now trying to convince Natsu not to fight Gray.

Gajeel's turn.

.

.

Salamander, I thinks it's safe to say I'm not good with words so I put it in a song.

*cue groans*

Gajeel then proceeded to take a guitar out of nowhere, and started strumming it.

Here's a song written by me of how these two came to be together - stuck together forever.

Let's go from the start, way back when these two met in Fairy tail Parlor, Magnolia, where all the magic happens.

They didn't shared a class, but lunch was lax .

She said 'We're just friends.' He said: 'With benefits .' We'd laugh, she'd pout.

Later they went on dates at her house. It wasn't that weird... OK maybe a tad. We didn't know Lucy she could have been a fire breather.

Her heart was full she'd never fell for another.

Well, I'm relieved to be here on their wedding day 'cause I honestly thought Natsu may have been gay, hear me out.

You might think 'no not him'. you haven't seen the way he looks at Gray. You've caught her thank God and you didn't miss her and thanks for the cool new 'sister'.

This is the end of my speech and song. I hope it didn't drag on all that long. So we'll raise a glass to him and her and wish them the best for their future, Cheers! Ghihi"

We all clapped while staring in awe, because for once the song wasn't bad you can tell he improved over the years.

Lastly came Wendy since Juvia passed out as soon as Gajeel said Natsu was gay for Gray.

.

.

Let me start off with Natsu, Thank you soooo much, because you picked a great one. I remember the times when you wouldn't shut up about Lucy-nee and I just didn't get it but when I eventually meet her I could see why she was so special to you, so don't screw up! Love you and good luck dealing with him Lucy, Cheers!"

We all clapped for the last time, and went on cutting and eating the cake.

When the dances came along I couldn't help but feel at little sad since I'll never get my father-daughter dance, but that was forgotten when Igneel stepped in and took lead. It was certainly one of the most eventful, and memorable days of my life. Starting today I'm now Lucy Dragneel!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **First off let me say I'm sorry for the people who actually still read this, since I haven't updated in a while. Since it's almost Summer I have final exams, and can't update because I have to study ((UGGGHHHH)) so I'll be updating when Summer starts. Bye~✌**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's Pov:**

Natsu and I have been married for about three days now. We're currently on our honeymoon Natsu took me on a cruise.

.

.

.

.

Yep a cruise the flamehead completely forgot about his motion sickness! He's trying his best to hid it though but I can see right through him.

We're in our room waiting for room service, since Natsu might puke if he moves to much. Which is gross to think about but in sickness and health right? I personally concluded that the way his cheeks puff out when he gets sick is kinda cute... Maybe I am weird.

"Luce rub my head" he painfully whined.

I sighed and proceeded to run my fingers through the salmonenette's hair.

"I don't see how that's gonna make anything better though" I mumbled

"Lucy makes everything better" he said face looking less pale while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't help but smile at my husband, as he slept.

I heard a knock at the door, and gently crawled out of bed to answer it.

"Room service"

"Ah, yes thank you" I said taking the cart of food, and passing the women a tip.

.

.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I slowly started to wake up, I noticed it was night time now.

 _'Well that makes sense, since I took a nap in the afternoon'._ I though to myself, and got up.

I wasn't feeling as sick anymore, so I decided to move around a bit before that ended.

I walk into the bathroom, to hear Luce taking a shower.

Being the awesome husband I am decided to grace her with my presence, and join her in said shower.

To say she was startled would have been an understatement, it was so cute and funny all at the same time. I eventually calmed down, and wrapped my arms around her frame.

"I thought you were sleeping" she said leaning into me.

"I was but then I woke up, and figured you'd like some company"

"Whatever" I was fixing to speak up when she gently pressed her lips to mine.

We broke apart shortly after, but soon my lips found hers again. The kiss this time was more passionate, needy even and I love it.

I broke the kiss once again, and started trailing kisses down her jaw till I got to her neck, and I bit it not enough to hurt her though.

"Natsu~" she moaned pressing against me more making my breath hitch. I continued kiss and bite the skin since it was just so exposed. With every kiss Lucy would pull on my hair, and it was amazing.

This time she broke the kiss, Lucy was a panting really hard and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

"Bed" she breathed out, and I nodded.

Quickly turning off the shower, and picking Luce up bridal style we made our way to the bed.

.

.

"Luce, you left a lot of scratch marks." I whined to her.

"Sorry do they hurt?" she asked me.

"Not really"

I said then pressed her lips to mine, effectively making her quiet while wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close as I did.

She kissed the top of my forehead, and mumbled an 'I love you'

"I love you too" I said before we both fell asleep my motion sickness long forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back, and I did two chapters today! \\(o.o)/ I'm finally on Summer break, so I can update whenever I want. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	9. Chapter 9

**~One Month Later~**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I sprang out of bed, and ran towards the bathroom straight for the toilet. I don't know why but I've been throwing up, it started a week after our honeymoon.

.

.

"Maybe your pregnant" Levy said while shrugging. Making me successfully do a spit take.

"W-what there's n-no way! " I tried reasoning with her.

"But you guys did _it_ right, so it's not impossible, did you use condoms?"

"No" came my reply

"Well then I suggest you go out, and buy a pregnancy test, either that or visit a doctor I gotta go Gajeel's taking me out tonight bye Lu-chan"

I grumbled a "bye" before getting up to get dressed to buy the stupid pregnancy test thing.

.

.

.

"Shit...Levy I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations Lu-chan!"

"But what will Natsu think?"

"What are talking about he'll be so excited"

"Yeah your right, okay have fun know your date"

"Okay thanks, bye Lu-chan"

The little pink stick showed that I was indeed pregnant. Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that I'll have a child running around soon, but...what about Natsu? Does he even want kids? What if he leaves me?

I quickly snapped out my thoughts when I heard the front door open.

"Luce I'm home!" I heard Natsu yell.

 _'It'd be okay just tell him'_ I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I started walking towards the kitchen since that's probably where he is.

...yep I was right he's in the kitchen.

"Hwy Lush" he said with a mouth full of leftover chicken. Swallowing soon after he proceeded to hand me a bag.

"You've been throwing up a lot recently, so I bought some medicine"

"Um, Natsu I don't think I'm sick"

"What do you mean?" he looked at me confusingly

 _'Just blurt it out!'_

"Imsorrybutimpregant" I rushed out smooth Lucy smooth.

I heard a choking noise "YOUR PREGNANT?!" he screamed.

 _'His hearing is wayyyy to good'_

I nodded with eyes closed being able to find words to speak. Only to open them when something pushes against me.

Once my eyes open, I see the something is Natsu giving me a hug he seemed to be in shock.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

I nodded. He quickly released me, and started skipping around for kitchen.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! "

I laughed at him. _'Why was I even worried'_

"A DAD! A PAPA! DADDY! AN OLD MAN! what I don't like that last one"

He said kinda coming out of his high.

"Do you know the gender yet? "

"Nope it's not developed enough to know"

"I can't wait!" he said the smile never leaving his face.

.

.

After he calmed down he embraced me once again.

"We're going to be parents Luce" he whispered to me

"Yep" I whispered back

"What if I mess up"

"You won't" I reassured him

"How do to know?"

"Because I'll be there to help every step of the way"

"I love you, Luce"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Should there be a baby shower chapter, or just skip to the kid being born? " Sorry there's so much dialogue this chapter. Hope you liked it. Bye~✌**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to Lyonsgirl** **for giving the idea of what to put in this chapter~✌**

* * *

 **No one's Pov:**

"So how along are you now Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Seven months" Lucy answered.

Levy, Juvia, and Lucy are currently conversating. Today is Lucy's baby shower. She's only have two more months before she's supposed to have the baby, and quite frankly she couldn't be more excited, and nervous.

"What do you think it'll be?" the person who asked was Juvia this time.

Lucy tapped her index finger against her chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmm...maybe a girl?"

"WHAT NO, IT'LL BE A BOY!" screamed Natsu, somehow hearing the bluenette's question all the way across from the house. His hearing never seized to amaze the blonde. At least she knows he'll hear the baby cry.

"Oh, and why would it be a boy? " she genuinely wondered.

"Because, boys are better! They rough house with you, and play sports more "

He said it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well maybe we'll get a little girl who's a tomboy, ever think of that?" replied Lucy

"...Nope, you sure do come up with the best stuff, Luce" Natsu said, while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Honestly she never knew why she fell for the dunce, but then there were those times where he'd make her remember exactly why.

It wasn't because he was attractive, if anything that was a bonus, no it was those tiny little moments together, like him whining when he loses on Mario Kart, or sneaking into her kisses on her forehead when he thinks she's sleeping. The tiniest things that made her heart pound.

"So Lu-chan do you think Natsu will be a good dad? "

"Yeah I think so as long as he doesn't try to feed the baby fire chicken"

"Not just that I beat Flamebrain wouldn't even know how to hold it!" Gray said shortly chuckling afterwards.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ICE STRIPPER?!"

"LET'S GO YA STUPID PYRO!"

"Salamander is too loud, they baby might never get any sleep" said Gajeel.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS METAL BREATH?!"

"Calm down Salamander were just saying we'd be better parents"

"What did you say?! "

"Yeah Natsu you'll probably end up forgetting where you put the thing" said Gray.

"Honestly we'd do a better job" Gajeel and Gray said simultaneously.

"I'M GOING TO KICK BUT OF YOUR ASSES COME HERE! "

"Run!"

"What are they two?" deadpanned Lucy.

"Go Gray-sama!"

.

.

.

.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"Well thank was fun aside from the part when Gajeel slammed a wrench into my skull" Natsu said rubbing his head.

I laughed "It wouldn't of happened if you didn't insist on fighting them"

"That's beside the point"

 _'That's exactly the point'_ I sweatdropped.

Suddenly Natsu pulled me into an embrace.  
We stayed like that for awhile before he started talking.

"Hey Luce do you think I'm gonna screw up? You know with the baby and stuff? "

I smiled at him. _'Of course he'd be worried over something like that'_

"I think you'll make the best dad in the world, plus if the baby is anything like me I'm sure it'll love you"

"Thanks Luce" he said while pecking my forehead. We soon decided to call it a night.

 _'Two more months'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 10. I plan on posting the next chapter on Tuesday, so look forward to it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~✌**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Darn it Luce stop winning! "

"Geez, Natsu help me up I wanna go talk to Mira"

"Okay!" He responded, by lending out his hand for her to grab, but that's when it happened.

.

.

Her water broke.

The doctor, had said she'd be due any day now, well I guess today is any day.

"LUCE'S WATER BROKE" with that scream, the entire guild went in a up roar.

Mira racing over towards the couple, helping Natsu carefully take Lucy to the guild's infirmary.

"It's finally happening"

"Wonder if be able to watch it all"

"I can't wait to see the baby"

We're the types of conversations going on everyone, and I mean _everyone_ wanted to see what Natsu and Lucy's baby would turn out like. Would she look more like her father, or her mother ? Which hair, and eye color would she get? But most importantly what magic would she possess?

.

"You can do it, Luce just another push! "

"Your doing great" Natsu said while planting a kiss on her forehead trying to comfort the very sweaty blonde.

"It hurts" she whimpered, there really was no pain like being in labor.

"Just one more push" said Wendy who was at least twenty years old by now, she been with Natsu and Lucy for awhile now they're pretty much her brother and sister , so she feels honored to be the one to deliver their child into the world.

"You hear that, Luce? Just one more push, we'll see our little son in just one more push"

"Daughter" she said. Lucy knew it was a girl she could feel it.

"Please be a tomboy" the salmonenette quietly prayed.

"Push! " said Wendy, and Lucy did what happened next was beautiful.

That day, Nashi Dragneel was born. After being cleaned by Wendy, and making sure there was nothing wrong with the little baby she handed off said baby to the baby's mother.

Lucy was tired, and just wanted to about pass out right after giving birth, but once the baby, her baby, their baby was placed in her hands all signs of fatigue went away.

Smiling to herself, she caressed the small infant. She was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen, that might be biased since she's the mother of said baby, but she knows that even if it was biased it was true.

She looked over to the baby's father, who was sitting in a chair beside Lucy, he looked genuinely happy, mostly because the time of Lucy's mode swings would be gone, or at least go back to the regular amount.

"Here come on hold her" Lucy carefully rested the baby, in between the arms of her husband.

Natsu was nervous, what if he dropped her? what if she didn't like him? What if-

he stopped he little panic attack, and looked down to the little baby who had took hold of his scarf.

He gasped, his baby was beautiful. She had the cutest little tuffs of pink hair, skin just like her mother's, and not to mention her eyes they looked like dark chocolate.

He smiled softly at his little creation, he didn't really care so much if she was a boy or a girl anymore or if she'd grow up to be a tomboy, or maybe even turn into a girly girl who loved makeup instead of fighting and video games .

All he knows is that he has too little things that make his world complete now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nashi** **has been born. After this chapter I mostly be writing about Nashi's** **life but still including Natsu and Lucy a lot. So I hope you enjoyed it until next time. Bye~✌**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy's Pov:**

 **((** A/n: Yeah I'm skipping all the precious diaper changes))

•Age-1•

"Okay I'm off to work" called Natsu.

"Kay have fun!" I replied giving him a goodbye kiss, and then he was out the door.

 _'Now to wake Nashi'_

.

.

.

"Daddy? "

I sighed already knowing where this is going.

"Nashi, daddy is at work today"

"Up" she said with her arms raised.

"Okay okay" I picked Nashi up, and put her in the play pin while I make breakfast.

"I ungry, momma"

"I'm cooking right now just a few more seconds"

"Otay" she hummed going back to playing with her blocks, and such.

After I was done making said breakfast I went to go get one of her bibs.

That was until I heard crying.

.

.

"What's wrong Nashi? "

"Momma leaf"

I sighed remembering what Mira said while putting the bib around her neck.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You know Lucy the baby is going to be very clingy in its first year"_

 _"Really how clingy? " I asked her._

 _She thought for a second before hitting her fist in her hand like you see in the anime, and said._

 _"More clingy then Juvia when it comes to Gray"_

 _'Woah that's clingy' I thought 'Well maybe the baby will cling until Natsu instead'_

 _-Flashback end-_

I look back at Nashi, and saw she was making a mess.

 _'Just like her dad'_ I sweatdropped.

.

.

.

.

Natsu came home from work, and decided to occupy Nashi while I was making dinner.

At this time Nashi decided she wanted to walk, she has practiced standing, but it would end in failure as she would try to move her legs, and soon she would fall back on her behind once more, but being much like her father she never gave up.

"Luce look! Nashi's trying to walk again! Come on, come too daddy" cooed Natsu.

I laughed to myself it amazes me that a year has already passed.

Right now Natsu is trying to get Nashi to walk to him (obviously) , it's a little funny because whenever she takes a small step he'll act like she landed on the moon, but when she falls he gets scared like she's going to die. I think it's cute to have such a doting dad.

"Food's ready! "

"It is fire chicken?!" you'll never guessed who said that (note the sarcasm)

"No Natsu it's just regular chicken" I said while sighing .

"Awww"

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I already knew it wasn't directed chicken, but I kinda hoped maybe I was wrong.

Luce put down Nashi's plate of cut up chicken, and vegetables, and afterward she handed me my plate.

"So how was work? " she asked.

"It was okay someone almost set fire to the kitchen it was...awesome!" I exclaimed

"WHAT ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Obviously"

"Fire... Awesome! "

"! LOOK AT WHAT YOU TAUGHT HER!"

"Noooooooooo, Nashi fire is bad! Unless you are roasting marshmallows"

"That's all you have to say?! "

"Yup that's all I got" I shrugged

Lucy hung her head in defeat.

 _'Best dinner ever'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter I think I'm just going to start updating on Tuesdays now. Do you want more baby Nashi** **or like kid/teenager stuff? Let me know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this very boring chapter. Bye~✌**


	13. Chapter 13

**No one's Pov:**

•Age 6•

Age six is when Nashi started pretending she had powers, you see she had started watching this popular anime called Fairy Tail, and made everyone she knew was in a guild and gave them powers.

Nashi came in with her parents, and almost 'burned' her Uncle Gray seeing as she was a 'Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer' afterall, this action quickly got her praise from Natsu which then resulted with a fight between the 'Ice Mage' and the 'Fire Dragon Slayer' which Aunt Erza who was a 'Reequip Mage' had to break up, by using her fists, Nashi always admired Erza for being able to take down her father with just one punch. She one day asked her Aunt how she got such great power, in response Erza lifted up the little Dragneel, and whispered. "It's because of the strawberry shortcakes" and ever since then Nashi, and Erza would strawberry shortcakes together.

 **Nashi's** **Pov:**

"Come on, Frost let's play! " I yelled excitingly to my best friend.

"Kay" he responded.

.

.

"FIRE STELLAR ROAR!"

"ICE..ICE BAZOOKA!"

.

.  
Frost and I played Fairy Tail for hours but sadly Auntie Juvia, and Uncle Gray had to go home, but he said I'd see him soon. Can't wait!

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this terrible chapter Nashi's** **life chapters will be like super short until I get to the part where I want it, so don't leave me now T^T. Also sorry this was late my laptop broke *sobs* but luckily I was able to remember most of this so yay! Anyway I'll update when I can, and look forward to future chapters. Bye~✌**


	14. Chapter 14

•Age 10•

This was the year when her father, and her mother would teach her how to play video games, but not just any video game Slenderman eight pages **(A/N: yes I know this game is old, but I like Slendy** **so ?)** . Natsu taught her the basic controls, so she'd know how to move, and such, but Nashi didn't really get how her father loved the game so or why he had a mischievous glint in his eye, but she regardless she kept the character walking through the forest looking for pages as they went. But then it happened...the static.

.

.

"What's that Daddy? " she asked curiously only to get a chuckle and "Keep walking" from the man, so she did just that.

.

.

Nashi feeling quite proud of herself for being able to collect seven of the eight pages without her father's help, but the static that happened every now and then still bothered her.

Turning to Natsu she asked "Are you going to tell me what the static means? " curiousity nearly gnawing her inside and out.

Still not getting a peep out of the pinkenette, she turned back towards the screen. Only for her small form to jump right out the chair, on the screen was a pale man with no face in a black suit with a black tie, she didn't know why she found him scary but she nearly pissed herself when she saw him.

Quickly turning off the game she glared at her father who was laughing hysterically, like her almost getting the shit scared out of her was a nice thing.

"Did you plan this? " she asked in a dark tone effectively making the older man shut up. He nodded still slightly amused at the situation.

A shadow loomed over her eyes while she yelled "NASHI KICK! " and kick Natsu sending him flying into the wall before stomping out the room.

Natsu still against the wall sighed through the pain, but still smiled no the less.

"She's just like her mom"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know I've been gone for idek** **actually how long but LONG enough, I've decided to make the rest of the chapters about this long unless I get inspiration to make them long I'm sorry for any of you who were waiting for this ? forgive me. Anyway I hoped you liked this shitty chapter I'm sorry. Bye~✌**


	15. Chapter 15

•Age 13•

She had started to have this weird feeling in her chest, when ever she was around Gray, and Juvia's son Frost his real name was Jack **(A/N: Did you see what I did there? ?)** but Frost was a nickname she gave him since the boy had a love for cold things and ice, Nashi didn't know what the feeling was, and was very confused, and scared thinking that she might be sick, or something. Don't get her wrong she wasn't dense or anything like her father, but she just had to make sure before making conclusions, so described the feeling to her parents, and her mother told her it was because she like Frost, like-liked him. It took all of Lucy's strength to hold Natsu back, because he said she couldn't be with Ice Stripper's son he was only half joking... she hoped, so one day after sparing with Frost **(A/N: Let's pretend I told you they do self defense type classes things O.o)** she confessed to him, of course blushing while doing so, but what she didn't expect was to receive a peck on her cheek from the boy, and for the rest of the day for them to look at the water flowing in the river nearby their houses. What they didn't see was that both of their father's having mini heart attacks from their actions.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter as you can see this book is just pretty much Nashi's** **life, hope that's not too boring. Bye~✌**


	16. Chapter 16

•Age 15•

At the start of her actual teen years, she suddenly went through some _changes,_ ones that would make one think make her look more attractive, and being attractive causes you too gain attention, and that's what she did.

Her dad didn't like this new found attention, and neither did her friend Frost, seeing as she had a crush on the boy still, yes she already confessed to him but that's when they were kids people grow out of it crushes or so they say. To be honest she kinda liked to see him jealous of all of the other boys who had took notice of her at school. One day Frost had enough of all the boys flocking to her, so he took it upon himself to ask her on a date. She blushed, and accepted of course, the date went by smooth they occasionally spotted each other's parents spying on them, but they didn't really mind they knew their parents meant well.

.

.

.

They soon became boyfriend, and girlfriend after that. Frost has just happy he could have her before anyone else could get to her, not like he at much to worry about in the first place.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay ↖(^ω^)↗ they're together. Bye~✌**


	17. Chapter 17

•Age 17•

She had her first beer, courtesy of her Aunt Cana **(A/N: Did I even put Cana in the first book? I don't remember)** , also thanks to said Aunt she got her first hangover which she did not enjoy as much as the beers.

Frost, had told her to pace herself, maybe wait awhile before going to the next _barrel_ , but she promptly ignored him. Now she kind of wished she didn't, because maybe her head wouldn't be pounding right now, and having her father's good hearing made everything so _so much_ louder than it needed to be, even Wendy couldn't fix it! .

Taking medicine didn't help, she could've just went to sleep, but for some reason she threw all rational thinking out the window. Resting her head against the bar counter in agony, she failed to notice when Frost came, and sat by her. He noticed her pain, he knew this would happen. Geez she could be so troublesome sometimes. He suddenly remembered this trick his parents had taught him one day.

He covered his hands in a semi liquid like ice/water type thing, and gently massaged her head with it. She had finally noticed him, and was going to protest that he didn't have to help her especially after not listening to him, but it felt so good on her head. So their afternoon was felt with her getting a massage from her one, and only boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cute (σ≧▽≦)σ I ship this, and they're not even really** _ **yet,**_ **so who knows if they'll even act this or get together but I don't care I'm just going to let my otaku** **mind roam. Bye~✌**


	18. Chapter 18

•Age 24•

She was moving out, Frost, and herself just got married fresh out of college, and are back from their honeymoon. At first her father had his protests saying that she should stay with them forever, and never leave. Lucy had to knock him out before he'd shut up. With hugging her mother, and now unconscious father, she finally started her own life.

Natsu and Lucy had never imagined what their baby girl would have grown up like, but she was everything they could ever want, she made them so proud in ways she would never understand until she had kids of her own. That's why they couldn't help, but tear up when she finally left the nest. Their little girl Nashi was and always will their best creation. Even though she moved out it wasn't like she left, she was still apart of their life.

Now Nashi can honestly say that her own child will have the best life she could ever wish for it to have.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm actually gonna end the series here so I hope you liked this book sorry it's not really much of an ending. I'll guess I'll see you in another fanfic. Bye~✌**


End file.
